Battlefield Fortrees
Battlefield Fortrees '''is a world in Plants Vs Zombies 2 created by DreamyLuigiSG, is based on World War ll. Description Enter the war...directly in the battlefield! Fight the zombies in the second biggest war of all time--whole day long! Treacherous trenches await to hide Zombies, it's a war of swift moves, and botanic weaponry! Trenches The trenches are the main gimmick of.Battlefield Fortrees. They can't be planted on normally, and whenever a Zombie steps in, it will slide in and be unaffected by direct projectiles. They still can be damaged by lobbed shots, though. New plants New zombies Air Attack '''Air Attack '''is the ambush of this world, when this occurs, random zombies will fall from the sky with a parachute. Zombies in mid-air can be blown away by Blover, but the player must react quickly to do so. All For One '''All For One '''is the minigame of Battlefield Fortrees, in this levels, you need to move a plant in a minecart, the plant deals triple damage, and it changes at every wave. Music -Wave 1- -Wave 2- -Choose your seeds- -Final Wave- Levels Dialogues Day 1 '''Crazy Dave:Hey Penny! This place is....A-war-ded! Penny:Not awarded user Dave, this is the Battlefield Fortrees, right in the second World War. Crazy Dave:Yes, war! But...What are those weird holes in the lawn? Penny: Those are trenches, used to hide. The zombies can hide in them, which may not be benefficial for us. Day 2 Crazy Dave: Penny...Why i have the sense of that bush seeing us? Penny: That bush is a bit...suspect...It can be a Camo Soldier Zombie. Crazy Dave: Don't worry, Gatling Pea will...GATLING it! Day 3 Penny: Huge waves of zombies incoming,.user Dave! Craze Dave: Oh, no! What will we do? Penny: We have a secret weapon...Orange Shocker, his waves will hit all zombies in the lawn. Crazy Dave: That is shocking! Day 6 Crazy Dave: Ah...i wish i was swifter. Penny: As swift as a General Zombie? Their moves allow them to dodge direct shots. Crazy Dave: So...Gatling Pea can't deal with it! Any other idea? Penny: Lobbed shots will do the work. Crazy Dave: So...Lob something! Day 12 Crazy Dave: We need camouflage here... Penny: Indeee, user Dave, we need Camo Weed. No Zombie can drop after grabbed by it. Crazy Dave: You say...FOREVER?! Penny: Yes, unless it's removed manually or another Zombie threatens it. Day 15 (After obtaining the Missile with a Note) Crazy Dave: Look Penny! A rocket cone! Penny: That is a missile, user Dave. A missile, with a note. Crazy Dave: A NOTE?! Can i read it first? Penny: It only has a brain drawing on it, user Dave... Crazy Dave: So...no taco for now? Day 16 Dr Zomboss: Dear extremely pesky plant general. A huge wave of zombies is coming. Your botanic trashers won't stand a chance, forfeit when possible to avoid further trouble. Bad luck. Crazy Dave: That wave is freaking...huge! Penny: We need equal power today! Day 17 Penny: User Dave, i detect tanks incoming. Crazy Dave: TANKS?! ...You go first. Penny: Tanks that are very tough and launch missiles. Crazy Dave: Go first, again! Penny: Everything we need is Umbrella Leaf. It will bounce off those missiles. Crazy Dave: Oh, then i'll go first! Day 20 (Dialogue after obtaining the Rifle) Crazy Dave: I remember this thing! Crazy Dave: I used it to kill a bug the other week! Penny: User Dave, this is not a normal Rifle. This item is the key to a challenge with more warfare...than usual. Crazy Dave: To open a challenge...And kill bugs! Day 21 Penny: We have a new ally User Dave; Rusher Crazy Dave: Rushing! Penny: His projectiles bounce to other tiles, it may be useful early on. Crazy Dave: Ruushbolous! Day 22 Penny: We seem to be threated via air, user Dave. Crazy Dave: ...dodos? Penny: Plane Pilot Zombies. Crazy Dave: Then, let's pilot them into oblivion! Day 24 Crazy Dave: I want another Sunflower! Penny: User Dave, there already are enough of them; Sunflowe, Twin Sunflower, Primal Sunflower... Crazy Dave: Those are slow! I want a faaaaaaaaaaaaaaster sun production! Penny: Faster, but lower? Crazy Dave: Yes! Penny: Then, General Sunflower can make this work Travel Log Quests ¡Unlock Gatling Pea! Attack with power and speed with the powerful Gatling Pea! Complete Battlefield Fortrees Day 1! ¡Unlock Doom-Shroom! Ready to cause massive mayhem to the zombies? Doom-Shroom will cause...DOOM! Complete Battlefield Fortrees Day 7! ¡Unlock Camo Weed! You need to stall a zombie...Forever? Stall a single zombie with the camouflaged Camo Weed! Complete Battlefield Fortrees Day 12! ¡Get a World Key! Get a Key...From the though guy! Complete Battlefield Fortrees Day 16! ¡Unlock Umbrella Leaf! Tired of missiles, Lost Pilots and octopi? Umbrella Leaf blocks them! ¡Complete Battlefield Fortrees Day 17! ¡Unlock Botanical War Zone! Enter a great challenge defeating zombies in...The Botanical War Zone! Complete Battlefield Fortrees Day 20! ¡Unlock Rusher! Rusher launch projectiles that bounce to another lines! Another lines! Complete Battlefield Fortrees Day 21! ¡Unlock General Sunflower! She is boss of the plants...The faster sun producing plant...¡General Sunflower! ¡Complete Battlefield Fortrees Day 25! ¡Defeat Dr Zomboss! Defeat Dr Zomboss in the a-war-ded mayhem of Battlefield Fortrees Day 32! Achievements Trivia * "Fortrees"is a pun of "Fortress"and "Trees" * "A-war-ded"is a pun on "A-war (War)-Ded (Dead)" * The music used in the world are:PVZ March (Plants Vs Zombies Garden Warfare), Castle in the Sky theme (Plants Vs Zombies 2 Chinese), "PvsZ March 2" (Plants Vs Zombies Garden Warfare) * Orange Shocker original name was "Orange Wave" * Camo Soldier Zombie is similar to "Camo Zombie"of PvsZ Garden Warfare, Scientist Zombie too * The achievement "Planes are cheap" is a reference to the Ryu phrase in SSB4 "Talk is cheap" Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas